


Liquid Dreams

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crushes, Dream Sex, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sleeping Bag Sex, Unrequited Crush, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Picard haunts Alex, even in his dreams. Not in a bad way, mind.





	Liquid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet at work when my naughty Jean-Luc Picard thoughts wouldn't let go of me. Don't judge me. (I guess one could say it's another [In These Arms](http://archiveofourown.org/series/79135) prequel ficlet.)

_**Hamburg, Germany** _

_**Earth** _

 

 

It's cold.

So cold.

And I'm only wearing boxers.

I'm shivering.

Dammit.

"Alexander? You're freezing. Please, come over here."

He noticed.

Great.

Just great.

I look over and there he is, on the floor, in his sleeping bag, holding it open in an invitational gesture.

OH NO

"I'm fine here."

"No, you're not."

Arguing with him is pointless.

I take a deep breath and then slowly walk over to him.

He waits - patiently - for me to crawl into the sleeping bag and then reaches over and closes it.

I'm trapped.

With _him_.

I turn to the side, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

He must never know how I feel about him.

 _Never_.

He turns to his side as well - and then his butt is pressed against mine.

OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD

I'm hard almost immediately, and another shiver runs through my body, although _this_ one is not caused by the cold.

Unfortunately for me, he's drawing the wrong conclusions.

"You're still cold," he remarks, turns towards me and closes his arms around me.

WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

His arms feel good, though.

And he smells nice.

Wait, what?

Suddenly I feel something else pressing against my butt.

He isn't hard, but I feel it nonetheless.

He's probably very well-endowed.

 _Mmm_.

STOP THINKING ABOUT HIS CO-

Oh, great.

I'm even harder now.

How embarrassing.

"Still cold?" he wonders and starts to run his hands over my chest in an attempt to rub some warmth into me.

STOP IT NO WAIT DON'T 

Suddenly, one of his hands brushes against the bulge in my boxers.

OH NONONONONONONONO

He chuckles. "Let's take care of this, shall we?"

I freeze in utter shock as his hand moves into my boxers and closes around my -

I wake up.

My bed.

I'm in my bed, not in a sleeping bag with him.

But I wish I was.

_Huh?_

I ignore my erection - I'm good at paying this sort of thing no mind - and look at the chronometer on the wall.

3:59 am.

Nowhere near my next shift.

I reach over, activate my bedside table light and my gaze almost immediately falls on the picture of _him_ that I've cut out of Thoril's magazine and put into an old-fashioned frame.

He just looked good on it, okay?


End file.
